In a particular right triangle, the two legs have lengths of 40 inches and 42 inches. What is the area of the triangle?
The area of a right triangle is half the product of the lengths of its legs. Thus, the area of the triangle is $$(1/2)(40)(42) = \boxed{840\text{ square inches}}.$$